User talk:Sulfur/Archive2011
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, or the 2010 archives. ---- RE: Citations I can't remember how to do external links. ill post a link here instead. http://drexfiles.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/landing_party_r04.jpg 17:08, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Simply put the citation between single square brackets, such as here. Is there a page that references that image, rather than merely the image? -- sulfur 17:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC Missed by some minutes... :) I think "First X"/"Final X" sounds best - if it needs to be a generic phrase without a variable "X", I'd prefer "First in series"/"Final in series". Adding "release" in there would work in most cases, but read slightly awkward for, for example, episodes. -- Cid Highwind 20:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Broken links; inline citations Hey, Sulfur. Thanks so much for providing the info and fixing things. You made my (otherwise miserable) day! :-) 20:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) SulfBot's most recent edits Hey, Sulf. I've noticed that SulfBot's most recent edits (the introduction of and ) have a few errors in them, specifically replacing "Last in series" with for some reason. It appears to be largely affecting comics articles, but there are a few other odd ones scattered in there. Here's a list of those I've identified at the present time - there may be others: # 15:23, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m United We Stand ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:23, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Trial By Fire ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:23, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Too Many Presidents ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:22, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m The Secret ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:22, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Star Trek: Voyager - The Complete Collection ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:22, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Star Trek: Enterprise - The Complete Collection ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:17, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m The Ends of Eternity ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:17, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m The End Of History ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:04, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:04, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Disgrace ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:04, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Between Love and Hate ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:03, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m An Inconvenient Truth ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:03, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Year Four, Issue 6 ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:03, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Turnaround, Part V ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:02, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m The Wrath of Khan, Issue 3 ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:02, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m The Hollow Crown, Part 2 ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:01, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Star Trek, Issue 6 ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:01, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Nero, Number Four ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:01, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m N-Vector, Chapter 4 ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:00, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Mission's End, Issue 5 ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:00, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Mirror Images, Part 5 ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 15:00, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Hosts/Scalpel ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 14:59, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Enterprise Experiment, Part 5 ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 14:59, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Death (comic) ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 14:59, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Countdown, Number Four ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 14:58, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Captain's Log: Jellico ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback # 14:58, January 5, 2011 (hist) (diff) m Alien Spotlight: Romulans (2008) ‎ (Bot: Automated text replacement (-'Last in series' + ) !!wikia-credits fix!!) (top) rollback I don't know exactly how you want to going about fixing it, but I thought I should let you know. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oops. I'll fix that. *sigh* :Meant to replace them with "final", not "first". Thanks for noticing. I blame the new year. ;) -- sulfur 18:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed now. -- sulfur 19:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Archiving talk pages Many here archive talk pages according to year. Mine is quite long; I'd like to move 2010 posts to a 2010 archive sub-page. But I found MA's policy on this said it should be done (almost exclusively) by admins, not editors. Does that mean I'm not permitted to archive? Or do I need an admin to do it on my behalf, or do I need to get permission? I'm confused about this, & I don't want to end up harming MA any further, as an editor cautioned me on my talk page I've been doing a lot of lately. (Rats!) 14:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :You don't need permission. I'm not sure where it says only admins can archive(only admins can merge pages, but archiving is not merging)- you should have a "move" button on your talk page where you can move it to a subpage (such as my User talk:31dot/Archive2010). If you don't you should still be able to create a subpage and cut and paste your talk page to it. --31dot 14:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, 31dot. The reason for my confusion was the following, found at : :::: "Archive, don't delete. When the talk page has become extremely long, it's important to not delete talk page content, but to archive it instead. Create a subpage with an explanatory name and move the older content to that page. Then, describe on the archive page where the discussion originally comes from, and provide a link to the original page. Also include a link on the original talk page to the archive page, for those who wish to read the old discussion. :::: ''Note: This should generally only be done by an administrator, as a page deletion is involved to preserve the page history."'' Maybe we could reword it? (Though I guess that's a discussion for elsewhere.) Your – implicit – steps of # Create a subpage. # Use the "move" button (I assume for moving the whole thing), or, cut and paste the old contents to it (if, as I, only want to remove certain parts – I don't want to move everything, just posts from 2010). seem clearer. For my case, in which I now have a mixture of 2010 and 2011 posts, as well as an introduction, should I "move" or cut-and-paste? Is there an advantage to "moving"? (If there is, would it be better to move the page to the archive and then cut-and-paste the 2011 etc. material from that back to my talk page?) It'd be nice if all that could be explained there to reduce confusion. 16:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It probably could be reworded. I think that portion applies more to article talk pages(which should never be cut and pasted). That matters less with our own personal talk pages, at least in my opinion.--31dot 17:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I still don't understand the diff between moving & cut/paste (ie, pros & cons), so in lieu of bothering you further, I'll test it on my sandbox. 17:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops. Moving a page also moves the edit history, whereas merely cutting and pasting the text does not. If you are moving a page to a new title(such as an archive you are creating) that is probably easier than cut/paste. Merging pages (such as trying to move content + edit history to an already existing archive page) does need an admin, as you have to delete a page in order to do it.--31dot 17:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. Thanks for the heads-up. Maybe I could just move all posts to "Archive1" (instead of "Archive2010") & describe its contents. And what about cut/pasting the non-post related prefacing text? Can I move the page, leave the posts, but cut/paste the other stuff into my current talk page, or does the archived page need to contain everything as it was? (In that case, I'd have to copy/paste, I guess.) 18:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::The idea with archiving is that other people's post remain as is, along with yours; any other stuff on the page, like the welcome message (which is a bot, not a real person), can be removed or kept, depending on how you feel about it. I personally would move the page, and then cut and paste anything I still wanted to my, now fresh, talk page. Just remember to place a link to the archive as well. - 22:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I see. I'll do that (soon, I hope). I consider the problem resolved – unless, of course, new information is presented. Thanks to all for your help! 14:48, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Help! I clicked "move" on my talk page, and filled in the destination to ".../Archive1". Now my talk page no longer exists, and it just redirects to "User_Talk:Cepstrum/Archive1/Archive1". I tried to undo it, but nothing I do seems to work. Can an administrator help me with this? I guess I'd need someone to move the stuff on my "User_Talk:Cepstrum/Archive1/Archive1" page back to my talk page, delete the "User_Talk:Cepstrum/Archive1/Archive1" page, and move the contents of my talk page to "User_Talk:Cepstrum/Archive1/" while preserving my talk page. I don't know what happened. Rats! :( In the meantime, I'll keep trying to fix it, but I don't think I'll be able to. 18:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Um, I think I got my talk page restored, but my "Archive1" page is still at "/Archive1/Archive1". I'll try moving that page to "/Archive1", but I'll still need an admin to look over and help correct whatever went wrong. Thanks. 18:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Sulfur! (And others. My page was moved to "/Archive1", and "/Archive1/Archive1" was deleted. Just FYI.) I think everything's finally fixed, now. :-) Sorry about the mess. 15:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You're quick! Hey Sulfur, I have to say you're quick on those edits! I do spend a lot of time clicking that preview button and reading the articles over but it sometimes helps to have that extra pair of eyes to catch something I missed so thanks for noticing and correcting them! -- TrekFan Talk 17:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) External links I've tried to clean up the page for CCG and was a little hesitant to remove links that were already in the external link section. One link for instance is a online "store", I assume that everyone that wants to by Star Trek stuff (specifically cards) would know ho to find them by the grace of google (or yahoo etc etc). There is also a link that goes to a page on various info that hasn't been updated since '08... therefor making it very out of date for any current events... Should I remove such links?--OvBacon 16:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Edit appreciated Sulphur, Not too sure if you or Archduk3 help me get the pix into the gallery, or not, but want to express my thanks and say it is: Mnek'nra llilla'h. Thank you, Joseph Steven www.Joseph-Steven.com Article sub page for preview? I greatly expanded the PhD page but didn't upload – I wasn't sure whether it'd pass. Could I create a sub page there, upload the changes, and let you (or someone) review it? I don't want to drastically change a page just to end up wasting the time of/creating work for an admin/editor to undo it. (and in the meantime have a bad article sitting there!) I don't know if that's how things are done here. thanks. 18:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hello. I'll be filling in for sulfur for now, since he's busy doing things for money...things no one wants to ask about. ;) :It's actually more work to create a subpage and then have an admin either merge or delete it later. This is generally only done to see what an article would like after a merge, before actually merging them, since undoing a merge is near impossible as far as the page histories is concerned. In this case, you should just save the changes, since undoing them is literally one button click in that case. It's always easier to only have to deal with one page history if something needs to be undone or changed. - 18:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks; will do. (You beat me: I just posted on your page after I realized I should've asked you!) 19:06, January 25, 2011 (UTC) User red links Which template do you use to post on uncreated user pages? --31dot 13:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Same as the Wikia bot -- -- simple and easy. :) -- sulfur 13:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) "Nero, Number Two" FA nomination Hi, sulfur. Would be willing to reconsider your opposing of the FA nomination for Nero, Number Two? --Defiant 11:16, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'd very much appreciate it if you could answer this, sulfur. Since you made you're opposing vote, there have been substantial changes made to the article. But are they enough to persuade you to retract your opposition? Please let us know! --Defiant 23:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Bot run sulfur 11:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :And all finished up. Create those damned categories. -- sulfur 11:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I was still seeing some names in the old categories when deleting them, but the cache has been screwy all night. Anyway, thanks for the heavy lifting. :) - 11:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ep links? What about content? Thanks for the edit on Garrovick (Captain) talk, but the coding here has grown and complexified far too much for me to digest, much less retain. If you want to clean these things, God bless you, but I doubt that I'm going to spend a lot of time learning that lexicon. Here's the point: I don't come around here much anymore, but when obvious conjecture is being presented as verifiable (fiction) fact without challenge, I think something should be done. So, while the flyspecking is certainly necessary and useful, what about the content? I mean, people have been publishing fantasy here, and in other articles, about Kirk's backstory. For example, about Kirk being the youngest captain: who said that? And the challenges have remained unanswered for months. (I'd link to these things, but I'm sure I'd get it wrong.) Good Lord, I've written a scene for Big Bang Theory. --GNDN 13:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :For linking to episodes and films, check: -- This actually simplifies things a lot, and allows us to ensure correctness in linking around. :For the rest? Well, it would require some thought. Far too early for thought. :) -- sulfur 13:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) software download At least 5 or 6 thousands visitors at your weblog now, nice results for single site.